


Time Waits For No One

by Alex_Frost



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Engagement, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Mentor Anodite Ben Tennyson, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s quite enough of that!” I snapped as I constructed a cage around Ssserpent. “That’s the fifth time you’ve gotten out of your cell, perhaps I should reenforce it with some magic,” I sighed as I circled the cage, my eyes flashing with power as I made the cage smaller as the snakelike creature tried to escape. Ssserpent cried out as the cage grew even smaller.

“Ben, I do believe he has had enough, there is no need to make the cage any smaller,” I glanced at my partner and nodded as I put the cage in the back of the Proto-TRUK. I gave the criminal one last glare as I got into the front seat.

“I do believe that was the fastest we have ever caught him,” Rook said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

“He wanted us to catch him, he didn’t have a plan,” I sighed as I leaned my head against the cool glass. I could feel a headache starting and wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nap, or maybe I could stay at Rook’s for a little while. Luckily however Rook didn’t say anything to my quip as he drove us back to the base. We handed Ssserpent off to the guards with strict orders to make sure his cell was completely escape proof.

“Are you feeling alright?”

I smile softly as I turn to face my partner, “I’m alright Rook, just tired that’s all,” I sighed softly as I felt my head start to throb harder. I bit back a groan as I staggered slightly. Feeling Rook’s hand on my shoulder I give him a small smile as I lean into his touch.

“Perhaps we should take the rest of the day off,” Rook offered as we got into the elevator, I waved him off.

“I can’t do that to you partner, besides you have training you have to go to, I’ll just take a nap at your place,” I said as I walked out of the elevator. I was stopped by Rook as he gently grabbed my arm. I looked up into his eyes and saw the worry he wasn’t even trying to hide.

“Benny, please, you have a key to my apartment. Go take a nap and I will be there soon.” I swallowed as I nodded, Rook always knew that if he called me Benny I’d do it. I clocked out and made my way to Rook’s apartment, my feet taking me there easily, my mind blank as I tried to keep this damn headache at bay. I unlocked the door and made my way into the bathroom, finding some pills for the headache I take a few and make my way into the bedroom. Falling onto the bed I’m out like a light before my head hits the pillow.

I wake up to a pitch black apartment, I can hear Rook as he moves around the kitchen, trying to keep quiet and not wake me. It’s rather sweet when I think about it. I pull myself out of the warm bed and wrap my blanket around me as I slowly shuffle my way into the kitchen.

“I hope I did not wake you,” Rook spoke up as he stirred something on the stove. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against his broad back.

“You didn’t wake me,” I said softly as I yawned. Rook chuckled softly as he continued to cook, the scent of Chyanne hit my nose and I pulled back in shock. “Rook are you feeling alright? You can’t stand spicy food,” I asked softly as Rook held out the spoon for me to taste.

“I wanted to make you something that I know you like,” Rook started as I sampled the food, the taste and flavors of my mother’s chili recipe hit my tongue as I felt my eyes widen. “I take it by your expression I made it right?” I nodded as I licked my lips and stared up at my partner.

“Where did you get this recipe?” I asked as I leaned against the counter, watching as Rook gave the pot one last stir.

“Your mother gave it to me, I hope I made it correctly,” I nodded as I hummed softly. Looking up at my partner I felt a swell of love go through me. I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his.

******

I sighed softly as I took a step back, glancing at the book in my hand I look back down to the circle I’d just finished drawing. I set my book down and pant softly as I slowly make my way towards the door to my study. The scent of Amber Ogia hit my nose and hum softly as I make my way towards the kitchen. Mr. Baumann must have gotten in some fresh ones on this last shipment. Grabbing an apple I walk back into my study only to pause when I see the door open. Frowning slightly I slowly open the door, a disk of mana in my hand as I raise my hand, only to drop it when I see a familiar time portal.

“We’ve been waiting for you Ben,” I look over at the bookcase and chuckle softly when I see Professor Paradox looking over my magic books.

“It’s been a while old friend, I take it there’s something you need me for?” I ask as I closed the door.

“Woah, another me? But you don’t have a watch either,” I looked up and chuckled softly as I sat on the edge of my bed.

“No, I don’t have a watch, that honor would go to my cousin.” I laughed softly as I saw the look on this other Ben’s face. “I’m not defenseless if that’s what you're thinking,” Holding out my hand a purple and gold book flew into my hand.

“How did you do that?” He asked as he stared at me.

“Magic,” I said as I heard a knock on the door.

“I hope I am not intruding,” Rook called as he opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw our guests. “I see,”

“Who’s that?” Rook turned his amber gaze towards the other Ben.

“I am Rook Blonko,” Rook said, his tone calm as he pulled me close to him.

“He’s my partner, as well as my lover,” I said slyly as I reached up and cupped his face. “He’s the love of my life,”

“And he is mine,” Rook rumbled softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled back and swallowed as I felt a stirring in my chest. I placed a hand to my chest as I felt my power pulse. “You go do what you must, I will be here when you get back,” I nod as I turn back towards Paradox. “Take this Beloved, you may need it,” Rook held out my spell book. I took the book and chuckled as a spark jumped between us.

“Take this as well Benjamin, it will come in handy,” Paradox said as he held out an ancient tome. I stared at the man who’d become like a mentor to me.

“Is that?” I gasped as I gently took the tome from the man’s hands. A sharp snap of magic shot through me as I felt the power contained within try and escape.

“It is, and it’s time it was returned to you,” Pulling out a pocket watch Paradox raised an eyebrow as he nodded. “If we’re to get there on time, we’ll have to have already left,” I turned and gave Rook a small smile.

“I’ll be back soon love, I promise,”

“I will be waiting for you, be safe my beloved,” I nodded as I turned and walked through the portal alongside Ben and Paradox. The black void surrounded us, Paradox, a Gwen I haven’t seen since we were kids, and a few other Ben’s as well as a future version of Ben that I’d seen only once before.

“Amazing, a universe without an Omnitrix,” I muttered as I circled Ben. I gently placed my hands on his temples and gently probed his mind. I pulled back gently and slowly opened my eyes.

“What did you do?” He asked softly, his eyes locked on mine.

“You are an amazing person Ben,” I looked up as I hear a rumble, looking up I frowned as I pulled myself up to my full height. “You have a very bright future ahead of you,” I smiled softly as I felt my power surge through me, holding out my hand I teleported the tome that Paradox had given me. Closing my eyes I started to chant, as I did I could feel my humanity being pulled away like a coat on a warm summer evening, it was folded away and put in the closet that is my mind.

“What are you?” Ben asked in awe as he stared at me. I gave him a small smile as I summoned my other book.

“I am an Anodite, an energy being that’s made of pure mana or what you could call magic,” My voice echoed as though it was in an empty room.

“Should you be using your Anodite form? You know what could happen if you use it too often,” I turned at looked at the Ben from the main timeline and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll be alright, I’ve had many years of practice after all. And besides,” I placed my hand over my stomach. “I have someone waiting for me, I will return to him no matter what,”

“If you are done talking we have a battle to get started!” I looked up sharply as I heard an all to familiar voice.

“Oh do shut up squid-face, don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt?” I snapped as I deflected one of his blasts. I took a stance and glanced around at the other Ben’s and raised an eyebrow as they all transformed and started to attack the good Ben’s.

“Bring it on squid-face, we’ve got a score to settle,”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s just a watch Ben, gadgets don’t make the hero,”

“He’s right you know,” I said as I looked up from the tome that Paradox gave me. Ben raised an eyebrow at the large tome in my hands. I glanced at the battle going on in the background and swallowed when I saw what Vilgax had in his hand. “Oh gods, please no…” I whispered, my eyes widening as I felt a pang in my chest.

“What is it? What is that thing?”

“It’s a Chronosapien Time Bomb,” The words tasted like bile in my mouth.

“That is correct,” I swallow as I look at the pendent that Paradox was holding. “And hopefully with this, you might be able to slow it down, granted nothing is truly certain,” I gently took the pendent from his hand and went rigid as the power coursed through me.

“This is… no… I can’t use this, no one is supposed to have this much power,” I tried to give the pendent back but Paradox stepped out of my reach.

“This was forged specifically for you, from the Great Mother herself, a thank you for everything you’ve done. If you wish to return it, you will have to do it yourself,” Paradox chuckled as I stared back down at the item in my hand.

“What’s so special about that pendent?” I glanced at the newest Ben and smiled softly.

“This is a very powerful object meant to amplify my powers to an almost godlike level, but… even with it I might not be able to stop what’s going to happen…” I slip the obsidian pendent on and gasp sharply as the power washes over me like a waterfall. I look up sharply as the ring of the bomb goes off, I pull myself up and stand in front of Ben, my arms stretched out to the side as I glance at the main Ben. He pulls off his watch and slides it onto the new Ben’s wrist. I smile softly as the wave of red starts to approach.

I close my eyes as I start to chant, my power surges like a river as electricity crackles as a dome of pure temporal forms around us, I stagger back a step as the wave of the time bomb hits the barrier. I slowly open my eyes and meet the gazes of the other Ben’s around me. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up…” I pant as I fall to my knees, my body aching from the strain. Ben 10,000 walks over to me and starts to activate his Biomnitrix. “That won’t help Ben, but thank you… what’s about to happen is something that must happen,” I cry out as another wave of pain shoots through me. The dome shatters as the bomb finally overcomes my protection. I cry out as the blast over comes me.

No-Watch-Ben

I watched as the barrier falls and the other Ben’s are wiped out. I fall back as the squid-faced alien walks towards me, picking myself up I start to run, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. I yelp as a blast causes me to go flying again. I turn and look at Vilgax as he starts taunting me, I start to pull myself up when I’m suddenly pulled back by Professor Paradox. “There you are,” He chirped as he gave me a grin.

“What the hell just happened?!” I yell as I round myself on the other older man, my eyes glaring up at him. “Those other Ben’s… the one who… what…”

“It’s alright Ben, calm down, everything that was supposed to happened, has already happened. And in time, you will fix it.” I groaned as I shook my head. I didn’t have time for riddles, I wanted answers.

“Ben, it’s alright,” I look up and gasp as I see the Anodite Ben hovering in front of me, his voice soft and almost angelic as he lands in front of me.

“But I just saw you die… how are you here?” I asked as I felt my head start to throb, my mind racing as I tried to connect everything. A gently hand was placed on my cheek causing my racing mind to slow.

“Hush now, everything is as it should be, trust me. As I trust you, this battle is far from over, and when the time is right, you will know what to do. We will meet again, I promise,” The pink skinned alien said gently as he pressed a tender kiss to my forehead.

“You’d make a great parent,” The words were out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying, I felt a blush bloom across my face as the other Ben giggled softly.

“I’ve heard that before, but right now, you have a mission to do. Paradox will tell you what must be done,” The purple Ben said as he glanced up at the Professor, his eyes narrowed as he stood. “Not everything he says is always straight forward, but you’ll learn to read between the lines rather quickly,” I nod as the other Ben starts to fade.


	3. Chapter 3

No-Watch-Ben

It was finally over, Vilgax was defeated and taken into custody. I watched as Anodite Ben created a portal and smiled softly as his human form reappeared with a flash of light. I winced as the light felt like a small sun.

“What will you do now?” I asked as he stopped in front of the portal. He turned and smiled at me as he held out his hand, as he did a small device appeared in the palm of his hand.

“I’m going to head back home and see my beloved,” He said with a small giggle as the device flew into my hands. “Use that if you ever want to hangout,” He said as he stepped through the portal and vanished.

Anodite Ben  
  


I sighed softly as I walked through the portal and landed in the living room of the apartment I shared with Rook. It was dark in the apartment, glancing at the clock I noted the time and made my way into the bedroom, I smile softly as I saw Rook laying on his side of the bed. Making my way over to him I gently brush a finger over one of the many stripes that adorn his face. A small frown graces his face as I chuckle softly, his amber eyes open and stare up into mine.

“You are home,” The glimmer in his eyes made me smile as he sits up, his arms pulling me close. I closed my eyes as I melted into his tender embrace, I pressed my ear to his chest and sighed softly as his I listened to his heartbeat. “Are you alright beloved?” I nodded as I breathed in his scent.

“I’ve just missed you, how long was I gone?” I asked softly as I let Rook pull me into our bed. I shuddered as I felt his mana brush against mine, entwining and merging into one. I was home, my soulmate was here… and if fate be willing and kind we’d be starting a family of our own one day.

“You were gone for three months, I was worried about you. I had a feeling that you might not be coming back,” I nodded as I burrowed even closer, an entire month, and yet it felt like it had been only a few days. As the scent of home washed over me I sighed as Rook pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” I slurred as sleep finally laid a claim on me.

“It is quite alright my beloved, for now just rest,” he gently ran his fingers through my hair and within moments I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning to the scent of coffee, pulling myself up I groaned as I felt my back pop. Before I could pull myself out of bed the bedroom door opens and Rook walks in with a tray of breakfast. I smiled softly as he stared at me, I know that I have a terrible case of bed head but he was looking at me like I was the center of his entire universe. I glance down at the plate and smile softly. 

“Rook, you didn’t have to make me breakfast,” I picked up the toast and took a bite, the taste of Amber Ogia burst over my tongue. I closed my eyes as I let the flavor of the fruit that I’d grown to love filled my mouth.

“I know my love, but allow me this indulgence,” Rook sat on the edge of the bed his gaze on mine. “I wish to take care of you, I have missed you more than words can tell,” I gently put the toast down and met Rook’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry,” I swallow as I place a hand on my stomach.

“Why do you keep apologizing? You have nothing to apologize for,” Rook said gently as he reached out and cupped my face.

“I was gone for three months, I’m pretty sure that Grandpa was worried too,” Rook smiled softly as he gently stroked my cheek.

“I told your grandfather that you were busy and that you’d be back. My beloved, you are an amazing person and I know that you will always come back to me. Just as I will always come back to you,” Rook leaned in closer to me, his eyes dropping to my mouth as I licked my lips. I put the tray to the side and leaned forward, crawling into my Renonnahgander’s lap, pressing my lips to his in a hungry kiss. I moaned softly as I opened my mouth to Rook’s tongue.

“Mmm, Rook,” I gasped as he moved his mouth to my neck and nipped my neck softly.“Say my name my lover,” He growled as he bit my neck, a cry of pleasure was pulled from my lips.

“Blonko, please…” I moaned softly as I arched my neck, my hands roaming my lovers back.

“What you want my beloved?” He purred as he ran his hands down my back, a small shiver goes through me as I feel my self start to get hard. I ground my hips against Blonko’s and smirked as I heard him gasp and moan.

“I want to feel you inside me, I want you,” I moaned softly as I felt him throb against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me as he pressed me back into the bed, his larger frame covering mine as he pulled the blanket off me. I spread my legs as Blonko settled himself in between my legs, my heart thundering in my chest as I felt his love. Our mana mixed and merged as he kissed me deeply.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close, my hips rising to meet his as he ground himself against me. I was happy to see he wasn’t wearing his armor, as hot as he is with it on, I love it when he has it off. I gasped softly as he pressed harder against me, I pulled down his boxers and bit back a moan as he looked down at me, his eyes full of love and lust. Swallowing I reached down and grasped his member, it throbbed in my hands. Pulling him closer I line him up with my entrance, staring into his eyes I pushed back a cry of pleasure leaving me as I feel him slowly fill me.

“Benjamin, you are so tight,” Rook’s gasp filled the room, I pulled him closer, his huge member filling me more and more. I clenched my muscles around him a cry ripping itself from my lips as he brushed my prostate.

“Take me Blonko, it’s been too long,” I gasp as he pulls back and thrusts back into me, a growl building in my lover’s throat. Baring my throat I heard his feral growl let loose as he leans down and runs his fangs over my neck. “Mark me my love,” I pant as I feel his fangs on my neck. Rook’s growls grew as he opens his mouth and places it at my throat, I bring my hands up to his neck and press him closer.

“Blonko,” That was all it took as he snarled and sped up his thrusts, his fangs piercing my neck, a cry of pure pleasure rips itself free as I feel myself cumming, my seed shooting over my stomach. I wrap my legs tighter around Blonko as his thrusts get wilder, I knew he was getting close. “Cum for me Blonko, let me feel you…” I pant as I run my hands down my lover’s back. A roar echoes around the room as Blonko slams into my once more and spills his seed into me. Collapsing onto me we both pant heavily as we stare into each other’s eyes, pulling his face down I press my lips to his as I feel our mana entwine even tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s good Jonas, keep that leg extended,” I glance at the back of the room and smile softly when I spot my mate. Ever since I took over the training of the new recruits Blonko makes it a point to stop by and watch from time to time. I smile softly as an idea forms in my mind, turning my attention back to my students I clap my hands sharply causing them to all look at me.

“Everyone take a seat, I have something I wish to show you,” I said as I motioned for Rook to join me. “This is Magister Rook Blonko. I’m proud to call him my best friend, my partner, and my mate,” I hid a smile as I heard my students gasp.

“Rook and I are going do a practice sparing session and I want you all to pay close attention,” I looked between my students unaware that I’d used my ‘teacher’ voice as it was dubbed. Turning to face my partner I gave him a small bow as he did the same. “Don’t hold back Rook,” I said with a small smirk as Rook took a stance.

“I never do my beloved,” Rook chuckled as he launched into his attack, his fists were a blur as he launched punch after punch at me which I deflected with ease. Throwing a few of my own punches I smirked as I saw Rook go on the defensive, spinning on my heel I launched a straight kick at him, only for I’m to grab my leg and swing me around. I gasped softly as I went flying, my eyes wide as I did a double backflip.

Taking a stance I haven’t taken in a long time, taking a deep breath I close my eyes as I feel the mana of the room. I slowly open my eyes to see Rook right in front of me, his amber eyes locked on mine. “Turbo,” The spell spilled from my lips, sending my partner flying across the room. The resulting crack made me wince as Rook slid to the ground. I ran over to him, my eyes locked on his face as it contorted in pain.

“I think that will be more than enough of a demonstration,” Rook said softly, as he opened his amber eyes and gave me a small grin. I nod as I help him up and turn to face my class.

“Are there any questions?” I asked as Rook and I made our way back to my students.

“Isn’t it cheating using your magic, Mr. Tennyson?”

“Not at all,” Rook spoke up as he dusted off his armor. “Benjamin merely used the weapon he had on hand. In his case it was his mana,”

“You are all dismissed, I expect you all back here at 0800 hours,” I bit back a chuckle as my students filed out of the training room groaning under their breath. Turning my gaze back to my partner I frown slightly as I watch his eyes.

“Rook, what’s wrong?” Rook blinked as he turned his attention back to me, I feel myself frown as I cross my arms. “Blonko, something’s on your mind, tell me. Please,” I say softly as I place a hand on his arm.

“I worry about some of the young ones, many of them are in a foster home. I… I,” He cuts himself off as he clears his throat. “I know we have talked about this and we have yet to reach an answer. But I would very much like to…”

“You want to foster one of them,” I say softly as I gaze into his eyes, he nods as he swallows and licks his lips, a light blush forming under his white fur.

“I do, yes,” He replied as he looked back toward the doors.

“Let’s go home, mom’s expecting us for dinner,” I said softly as I push myself up into my tiptoes and press a kiss to his lips. I go to pull back but am pulled closer as Rook deepens the kiss.

******

“I will find you Tennyson, and this time you will not escape.” The voice snarled from the darkness.

******

"Mrs. Tennyson that was the most delicious meal I have had in months," Rook said as he dabbed his mouth clean, mom raised an eyebrow at the two of us as she leaned back in her chair. Her arms crossed as she leveled her gaze on me.

I swallow and lean forward, my eyes meeting my mom's without flinching. "I was gone for three months, for me however, it didn’t feel like three months, it felt like only three days had past.” I swallow as I take a sip of my water, my eyes locked on my mom. “I was erased from time and space,” I feel Rook stiffen behind me. I pressed on with my story, I swallowed as I leaned against Rook’s side, his arm coming to wrap around my shoulders. I continued on with my story and swallowed as my mom narrowed her eyes. I braced myself for anything but was shocked when she started crying, tears streaming down her face.

“Mom, I…” I was pulled out into an embrace and wrapped my arms around her as she held me tightly.

"You are so strong, my brave boy,” She sobbed as she pulled back and cupped my face. She stared into my eyes and smiled softly.


End file.
